


Dying to dance

by Fandomoverdose



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, Dancelock, F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverdose/pseuds/Fandomoverdose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The door of 221B Baker street watched as I hesitated at the door. The black wooden door was elaborate yet simple with the golden knocker staring back at me. I raised my hand in a fist to knock before hesitating and lowering it again. If I knocked I would be allowing out secrets that were at the heart of it all.</p><p>If I left now could be another murder on the stage of London 's most acclaimed Ballet Company.<br/>If I left know another one of my friends and co-workers would die.<br/>With a heavy sigh I pressed the doorbell and waited to be let in, a feeling of dread and anticipation seeping through my bones.</p><p>Too late to turn back now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A mild May day, the breeze blowing through my hair that was, For once out of its tight and bobby pin enforced bun. The clothes I wore were loose fitting and warmly wrapped around my body. My light chestnut brown hair blew in front and around my face and I pushed it out of my face impatietly.

The door of 221B Baker street watched as I hesitated at the door. The black wooden door was elaborate yet simple with the golden knocker staring back at me. I raised my hand in a fist to knock before hesitating and lowering it again. If I knocked I would be allowing out secrets that were at the heart of it all.

If I left now could be another murder on the stage of London 's most acclaimed Ballet Company.

If I left know another one of my friends and co-workers would die.

With a heavy sigh I pressed the doorbell and waited to be let in, a feeling of dread and anticipation seeping through my bones.

Too late to turn back now.

* * *

"Take a seat here please" A short man in a cosy looking woolen jumper and a casual pair of jeans lead me into a small rickety chair facing two seats. I lowered myself into the seat, Putting my dance bag gently onto the feet of my chair.

"Don't be boring" Another man in a tight button up purple shirt and slightly more formal black jeans waltzed to the black leather seat, before sitting and observing me throughly.

"Mr Holmes, I presume?" I said clearly but quietly at my usual volume and speech.

"Yes. And you are?" He asked with a small smirk on his face, Like he knew it already. Without a word of my name or identity out of my mouth he had already figured out my past.

"Faye Robins. Professional Bal-" I was cut off short when Mr. Holmes interrupted rudely

"Professional Ballerina, Currently dancing in London Ballet company, I'm assuming a good position shown by the new dance bag and the new looking clothes. You have a problem within your company, And by the look in your eyes and the way you keep tapping your fingers on your knees it's urgent and makes you nervous to be letting out your companies problems and secrets, But I assure you there's nothing to worry about" I breathed out a small breath as he stopped talking and stared at me awaiting my response.

“Yes well. . . You’re correct Mr Holmes. I am a professional ballerina with London’s ballet company. I am doing well, I am performing as Swanhilde in the show Coppélia and I’m set to be successful” I trailed off, my voice growing weaker through the sentence. Mr Holmes sat up and studied me, his hands flat together under his chin while Dr Watson watched both us, Seeming to send Mr Holmes warning looks. I had akready heard of Mr Holmes reputation to be blunt and had prepared myself for it

“Why did you come Miss Robins?” Mr. Holmes asked looking into my face and eyes. I ran my hand through my loose hair and said slowly

“It was the second show. I had been getting threats on the life of my co-workers and friends. This was to be expected, it always happens, so I was told to brush it off and go on with my job. And on the second night I-” I stopped and quickly collected my scrambled thoughts before starting to speak again “We got through the first act well, and during the second act, the girl playing Coppélia was-”

“I’m sorry Coppélia?” Dr Watson asked looking between Mr Holmes and I confused. Before I could speak to explain, Mr Holmes explained quickly and efficiently, which much more knowledge than I expected.

“Coppélia is a show around the couple Swanhilde and Franz, who live in a simple town. A inventor Dr Coppelius living in the town creates a life sized living dancing doll called Coppélia. Franz falls in love with Coppélia and Swanhilde along with her friends sneaks into Dr Coppelius’ home and finds out Coppélia is a doll. Dr Coppelius tries to sacrifice Franz to make Coppélia come to life, ludicrous idea but it works in terms of story plot. The idiotic Dr thinks he’s made the doll come to life  but it’s actually Swanhilde dressed in Coppélia’s clothes. She saves Franz they get married and so on. Now continue Miss Robins” I was taken back by his quick summary and the way his intense eyes were back on my face in what seemed in an instant. I cleared my throat and noded before continuing.

“I went to go and pull on her skirt to see if she moved and she didn’t. I thought it was part of her act. But when I had to make the switch with Ruby, who was playing Coppélia, I patted her on the back and she fell forward. She had been stabbed Mr Holmes. She was dead. I had to go on with the performance. I had to keep dancing and the company was told to keep going with the show, not to let the public know, so that it doesn’t disrupt the investigation. I tried to tell them about the threats I had received but they wouldn listen. A-And I heard about you both through a friend. I thought you could help me” I trailed off unsurely as the two of them looked at each other. They seemed to be talking through their eyes and little movements of their pupils. I stayed silent, observing the two of them nervously.

“Miss Robins. We would need to investigate your company and everywhere you rehearse and perform. How would you feel about that?” I looked at both of them nervously and Sherlock scoffed at my reluctance to answer

“She’s boring” He got up and started to walk to the kitchen. I quickly reached out and grasped his wrist in my hands, keeping him near the chair

“Please” I gasped out, raising my voice slightly “Please Mr Holmes. I’ll do anything needed. Please catch my murderer” I said loudly, ending up on my knees, holding onto his wrist. The buttons of his sleeves dug into my palms and I waited for his answer.

“Fine. I’ll take your case Miss Robins” A smile lightened my face and I got up and hugged him happily

“Oh Thank you!” For a moment I enjoyed the hug before I gasped and stepped away from him. “I’m sorry that was terribly rude” Sherlock just looked at me with an incoherent look on his face and Dr Watson laughed at the two of us.

“Faye Robins was it?” I nodded and smiled at Dr Watson who smiled back with the look of an older brother.

“Call us John and Sherlock, please”  I looked over at Dr Watson and Mr Holmes carefully before saying with a soft voice.

“So John and Sherlock?”

* * *

 

 


	2. Breathe

“So did you go ask them?” I jumped slightly during my warm up session, to look over and see my best friend smiling at me happily.  
“It’s been a week Mimi, They still haven’t contacted me” Amelia ‘Mimi’ Jones frowned at my words as she joined me on the ground, easing herself easily into the splits.   
“And you’re sure they said they’ll contact you?” I nodded vigorously as I got up and changed into the front split. She sighed and looked over at me, short strands of her dark auburn hair falling to cover her meadow green eyes. I slowly leaned down and touched my cheek to my thigh my hands wrapping around my fingers around my pointed feet.   
“Well they should be contacting you soon” Mimi smiled trying to cheer me up as I came back up and moved my legs into a hugging position as she did the same except she sat in a crossed leg position.   
“I hope they find the time to contact me soon” I smiled weakly as I got up, feeling my muscles tense at the sudden movement then relaxing. Mimi opened her mouth to say something before her eyes darted to the door.

I turned around quickly to see John standing at the doorway, and standing besides him a mildly interested Sherlock. I walked over quickly, my feet hurrying along the ground.  
“Hello Sherlock, Hello John” I smiled at them both and John smiled back at me while Sherlock looked at my attire curiously. I was wearing a black short sleeve leotard with white tights, creamy white pointe shoes and a white shrug was around my shoulders.   
“Were you going to practice?” Sherlock's baritone voice cut through the air and I nodded as I looked over to Mimi.  
“Amelia and I were going to rehearse a duet we have to perform. Well it’s a trio, but Victor isn't here yet” I smiled and led them inside the studio room and Mimi stood up and led them to the seats at one side of the studio  
“She introduced me wrong, just call me Mia. When we’re closer you can call me Mimi hon'” I grinned as I watched my friend make John comfortable with her normal outgoing personality. Sherlock on the other hand was just staring at me. 

I smiled back at him as Mimi looked over at me to start the music so we could practice while waiting for Victor to appear. We would usually have an accompanist but today was a resting day for our usual. Instead he had sent us a recording.  
The softly played piano launched into the sonata as Mimi began with the opening sequence. I rolled my ankles as she got into the finishing position and I started.  
Breathe  
A small step forward, Pointe shoes kept my feet in a stable pointed position as I eased my body into the routine.

Breathe

Through the duet sequence with Mimi, Between the turns and the leaps I could see Sherlock 's eyes locked on my figure as it spun and flew through the air in graceful steps

Breathe

I don't know how he made me feel. Anxious was one as I was going to be telling him all the companies secrets.

Breathe

I had an odd fondness of his harsh truths and the way he handled himself. It was clever as I believed he knew.

Breathe

In a moment there was a odd clarity of thought before a slammed door cause my foot to bend and I slammed down to the ground in the middle of a pirouette. 

"Shit" I heard a low voice swear by the door as pain shot up my leg. I could feel a burning sensation in my leg as I sat up to try see my leg. It was at a strange angle, Not broken but sore definitely. It was a bruised sort of hurt, Numb for a split moment before all the pain appeared in a hurried rush.   
"Shit sorry, Are you okay?" I looked up to see the late and unfortunately timed Victor Karther. His deep, Light brown eyes looked at me with concern carved into his features. His pale blonde, Almost white hair was pushed back with one hand, The other resting gently on my shoulder. 

"I'm a doctor, Let me have a look" Johns voice echoed through the almost silent studio as Mimi turned off the music and rushed to find a first aid kit. John knelled besides me and gently pried my fingers away from my ankle. I whimpered when I saw it was already swelling and John frowned.   
"It's swelling but it's not broken. I'd say it's a twist ankle. Give it a few days, It doesn't seem to serious. Lots of ice and wrap it well" I nodded silently as Mimi came back with the first aid kit. John proceeded to help me stand and move me to the seats where both Sherlock and John had been sitting. I leaned on John gratefully as he sat me down besides Sherlock.   
Mimi and Victor after checking I would be fine, As I assured them thoroughly, they went to practice their duet pieces for a little performance we were lined up to do for a college school focused on the arts.   
John wrapped my ankle tightly and I applied ice given to me by Mimi after she had got the first aid kit. I breathed out a small sigh as I watched the pair rehearse, Upset that I couldn't practice myself. 

"Are you upset you aren't dancing?" Sherlock asked as he watched my behavior from the corner of his eyes. His sea coloured had been focused on me all day and now was the time he could really spare to talk.   
"Of course. This injury is a waste of time that I could have used perfecting my routines" I sighed as the coldness of the ice spread past the bandages into the pain, Easing it into a numb cold.  
"You're interesting Miss Robins-" I interrupted him when I heard how he addressed me  
"If I call you Sherlock, You can call me Faye. It seems less formal that way" I smiled at him as I could see his mind working around my thoughts and trying to unscramble the way I thought before nodding slowly.  
"Alright Faye. Who at your company do you trust most of all?" I hesitated at this question. We weren't really supposed to be bias about our co-workers. But of course I had my favorite people to work with.   
"Mimi has been my best friend since I was young. Victor has been my male dance partner for this season. Oh and Mimi's mother has been my teacher since I was 18" I said carefully, keeping my words in terms of dance. Sherlock observed my clipped way of speaking about my co-workers and asked with a carefree tone.  
"You don't have many people you trust at the company?" I looked over at him sharply and said simply  
"We're all trying to get the lead positions and earn our spot on the stage. Everyone is a rival" I said quietly. My voice would just have reached Sherlock, Avoiding Mimi and Victor hearing. Sherlock seemed puzzled and asked  
"But weren't your parents also Acclaimed dancers? Why not announce you're their daughter?" My breath hitched slightly in my throat as I stared at him, Wide eyed and completely shocked. 

That was supposed to be secret. I was to build myself as a dancer without their influence. So how did Sherlock know? I coughed lightly to clear my throat before settling on an answer.  
"Depends what you would call acclaimed" Sherlock's brow furrowed at my answer as he turned his whole body towards my own, His bright sea foam eyes bearing into my own ice blue eyes intensely.  
"By 'acclaimed' I mean having sold out shows for every performance to put on. Making millions of pounds with one show and being able to fill seats with just the mention of their name. How do I know your parents? In this age and day there is no secrets in any world around us. You looked familiar when we first met. Then I remembered your mother 'Lila Robins' Or 'Lila Cowl" before she married 'Taylor Robins'. You look like your mother in terms of your face and body structure, But really your eyes and smile are more alike to your father. I remember your mother and Father because my parents were fond of going to your parents performances before your mother announced her pregnancy and they both retired from the stage. If I recall, and I do; I was 3 when she you were born. When researching your father-" 

I clenched my hands into fists at the mention of my father. it was already uncomfortable talking about my mother's career and how I efficiently ended it, But talking about my father was. . . .Unbearably painful.  
"I found out he died after a few years of your birth, If I remember correctly it was 5 or so years after your birth when he died. . ."   
Sherlock's voice trailed off and I looked over to see the John had put a strong hand on Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock was watching me. He could see I was tensed up and I saw his eyes run up my body, to check my body language. Hands balled into fists and eyes blinking rapidly to hold back the threatening tears.

"A bit not good?" He asked, To me or John I wasn't sure and John let out a small sigh  
"A bit not good" He confirmed with Sherlock as John looked over at me with brotherly concern. I tried to smile back, But my reflection in the mirror behind him showed it was a slight raise of the lips, Not much of a smile at all.  
"Sherlock. . ." I trailed off trying to find the right words before beginning again.  
"Sherlock when I came into the dance industry, When I decided to be a professional ballerina. . . I swore to myself never to use my parents names or influences. I would stay as Faye Robins, Not Lila and Taylor Robins' daughter. Apart from a very select few no one knows about my parents. I would like to keep it that way. For my sake, Please keep quiet about this" My voice had slowly dropped into a whisper, My pale blue eyes staring intensely into Sherlocks. He stared back, Judging my resolve before nodding.  
"I'm a detective, I'm not here to meddle in your private life. Just the case" I nodded with a sigh of relief and said softly   
"Thank you Sherlock" He looked at me another strange look before almost jumping out of the seat  
"I am however, Here to meddle in your public life, So we must see the place Coppélia was murdered" I nodded as I watched as John pushed himself off his seat, Into a ready walking position. As I went to stand, A hand was outstretched in front of my face. It was a pale hand with slender fingers, Waiting for me to take it. I purposefully briefly before accepting it, And being helped to my feet gently. 

"Thank you, Sherlock"


End file.
